Whistle
by Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara
Summary: Kai adalah anak bandel yang memiliki banyak mantan yeoja sexy, namun sejak kelas 2 SHS semua yeoja tak ada yang berani menerima cintanya lagi, kenapa? dan Park Chanyeol yang semakin menjadi-jadi membullynya. Pink Bolpoint adalah suatu langkah terakhir Park Chanyeol? Kertas hitam yang selalu dibawanya, dan Siulan setiap melihat manisnya senyum Kai- CHANKAI!


**THIS IS FF CHANKAI ONESHOOT**

**ABOUT PINK BOLPOINT (PEN)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANYEOL X KAI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANKAI SHIPPER**

**LET'S READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Whistle**

ChanKai Shipper.. me! You?

Pagi itu sangat cerah. Seorang namja manis berkulit tan dengan baju seragam yang ia pakainya asal dan tas sekolahnya yang melorot dari bahunya itu berjalan santai memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Telinganya sedang asyik mendengarkan suara angin pagi yang menghembuskan kelopak bunga sakura di sepanjang jalan menuju pintu utama Fuin SHS.

"Fiiiuuuuf~" sebuah suara siulan sukses membuat hari cerahnya ini seketika gelap. Ia tahu betul siapa orang yang bersiul padanya itu. Karena dengan pabbonya orang itu menghadang jalannya menuju kelasnya.

"Pergilah, aku sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu" namja manis tan itu memandang bosan pada namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Pagi, My Sweety Kai.." namja tinggi itu tersenyum lebar.

"Pagiku suram karenamu, Chanyeol.. tumben tidak membawa jebakan untukku" Kai memandang kesal kearah Chanyeol yang biasanya membawa segudang jebakan yang membuat Kai kesal.

"Hadiahku hari ini ada di kelas, ayo kita kekelas kita bersama-sama" tanpa menunggu penolakan Kai, Chanyeol langsung memegang erat tangan Kai dan menariknya menuju kelas mereka.

**-Whistle-**

"Chanyeol.. ige mwoya?" Kai mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka.

"Cepat kerjakan PR ku" Chanyeol duduk di samping bangku Kai.

"Aku tidak mau" Kai mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kucium kau.." Chanyeol mengancam Kai.

"Aku tidak takut, Park bule yang kaya raya.." Kai sedikit menyindir Chanyeol yang seenaknya di sekolah ini mentang-mentang anak blasteran yang punya bisnis kaya dan kakeknya pemilik Fuin SHS.

"Aku lakukan sekarang" Chanyeol menatap lekat Kai. Mengurung namja tan manis itu diantara tembok dan kungkungannya.

"Kau jangan sembarangan, banyak orang disini" Kai agak panik karena kini seisi kelas menatap mereka berdua.

"Apa peduliku.." Chanyeol makin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga dahi mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Kau akan dipandang tak berkelas karena mencium diriku yang bad boy urakan dan bahkan bukan seorang yeoja" Kai menatap gelisah. Jantungnya berdebar tak beraturan melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol yang sangat dekat. Seolah terhipnotis oleh mata Chanyeol yang menatap lekat dirinya.

"..tentu saja karena ak-"

"Chanyeol, itu Baekhyun noona mencarimu di ruang OSIS" salah seorang anak buah Chanyeol datang. Membuat perkataan Chanyeol terhenti begitusaja.

Kelas menjadi hening.

Chanyeol segera membangkitkan tubuhnya dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Oh, Baekki? Astaga.. kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi jika Baekki-ku mencariku heh?!" Chanyeol sempat memberi deathglare pada anak buahnya itu sebelum pergi keluar menuju ruang OSIS.

"M-mianhae Bos!" anak buah Chanyeol menunduk berulang kali lalu pergi entah kemana.

Meninggalkan Kai terdiam sendiri menatap kosong pintu dimana bayangan Chanyeol hilang.

Kai merasakan sesuatu yang lain lagi kini.

Perih.. ketika melihat betapa bahagianya Chanyeol ketika memanggil nama Baekhyun. Bagaimana Chanyeol jadi membatu begitu mendengar orang lain mengatakan nama Baekhyun. Betapa bersemangatnya Chanyeol saat akan bertemu Baekhyun.

"Aku salah, aku ini pabbo sekali ya.. Chanyeol itu dari kalangan kaya, pasti menyukai Yeoja manis imut baik hati dan periang seperti Baekhyun noona.." Kai menatap sendu buku tulis Chanyeol yang masih ada didepannya.

Kai mengambil buku di tasnya dan membuka PR yang semalam dikerjakannya. Ditangannya sudah ada bolpoint berwarna soft pink untuk menyalinkan PRnya ke buku tulis Chanyeol.

Jangan kira Kai itu suka pada warna yeoja seperti itu. Bolpoint itu merupakan hadiah yang lebih tepatnya disebut jebakan dari Chanyeol dua minggu lalu. Chanyeol waktu itu menantangnya bermain di game center namun Kai kalah dan terpaksa mengikuti kesepakatan yang sebelumnya mereka buat, 'yang kalah mengerjakan tugas yang menang dengan menggunakan alat tulis yeoja'.

SRAAKK…

Kai membuka asal buku tulis Chanyeol. Tak dipedulikannya kemungkinan buku tulis itu robek.

"Ini mana soalnya? Pangeran sekolah yang pemalas!" Kai menggerutu kesal tentunya dengan suara lirih agar teman-temannya tak mendengar.

Jika sampai seisi kelas mendengar. Bisa dipastikan dia akan di bully karena Chanyeol memiliki banyak fans di sekolah ini dan dikelas juga cukup banyak.

**-Whistle-**

"Sampai nanti Baekki.. aku akan menunggumu di parkiran oke~" Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya itu kembali kekelas setelah sekian lama bersama dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kemudian menghampiri Kai.

"Fiiiuuuuf~" Chanyeol memberi siulan ketika matanya menatap Kai yang menulis menggunakan bolpoint yeoja.

Sungguh manis.

"Chanyeol! Kau itu siswa atau apa? Soalnya saja tidak ditulis!" Kai memarahi Chanyeol.

"Jangan membentakku! Cepat kerjakan! Palli!" Chanyeol kembali duduk di kursi satu meja dengan Kai lalu menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone yang terhubung dengan mp3playernya.

Chanyeol merebahkan kepalanya di meja beralaskan tas milik Kai. Kai tentu tidak bisa protes. Dan itu adalah hal biasa, Chanyeol selalu melakukan hal-hal aneh dengan barang milik Kai.

Mata Chanyeol sibuk mengamati Kai.

Kai menyalin pekerjaannya semalam pada buku tulis Chanyeol menggunakan bolpoint soft pink yang mereka beli bersama.

FLASHBACK..

"Fiiiuuuuf~" Chanyeol bersiul bangga melihat tulisan win dan karakter yang dimainkannya masih berdiri tegak.

"Aha, aku menang.. sesuai janji" Chanyeol menyeringai menatap Kai yang menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau serius? Aku jadi takut dengan permintaan konyol yang kau katakan dengan otak out galaxy mu itu.." Kai memandang horror pada Chanyeol.

"Kajja, aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat itu" Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah gedung mall besar.

"Aku tidak mau kesitu, itu mall cabang keluargamu, nanti aku pasti dicegat satpam karena dikira menguntit anak pemilik mall" Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Membuat Chanyeol terbengong sejenak.

"A.. ani.. aku akan menggenggam tanganmu! Kajja" Chanyeol segera menautkan tangannya dengan tangan Kai yang lebih kecil. Menarik Kai menuju mall besar itu.

**-Whistle-**

"Aku memang ingin ke lantai ini, tapi tidak ke bagian alat tulis, Yeol. Aku ingin ke bagian novel" Kai menggerutu saat tangannya ditarik ke bagian alat tulis.

"Nanti kita kesana, sekarang kesini dulu" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ini terlihat seperti kencan.

"Yak! Chanyeol, lepaskan tanganmu! Lihat, semua pelayan mall mengamati kita dari lantai dasar tadi! Bahkan pengunjung juga ikut-ikutan~ hwee.." Kai merasa benar-benar hina.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita hanya akan membeli sesuatu, seperti pengunjung yang lain kan?" Chanyeol berkata santai masih menggenggam erat jemari kanan Kai. Pandangannya lurus menuju tempat yang ia inginkan.

"Tapi kita terlihat sedang berkencan, dan aku tidak mau dijadikan bahan gossip 'Tuan Muda Park Chanyeol membawa kekasihnya ke Mall, kencan yang manis' dan bla-bla-bla.. dari semua yang melihat kita!" Kai mulai rewel. Sungguh Kai manis sekali disini.

"Kita sampai" Chanyeol menghentikan jalannya tiba-tiba saat sampai di depan show wall.

BRUG!

"aish! Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba. Aku menubrukmu tahu, tiang.." Kai merasakan dahinya sakit ketika menubruk punggung Chanyeol yang lebar.

"Kau suka yang mana" Chanyeol menunjuk nunjuk deretan gambar yang terpampang di show wall.

"Heum?" Kai mengalihkan pandangannya. Tangan kanannya masih digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol dan tangan kirinya mengusap dahinya yang sakit.

"Yang ini, sepertinya cocok untukmu.." mata Chanyeol menatap intens bolpoint berwarna pink blue.

"Kau mengejekku!? Aku namja! Dan kenapa kita ada di bagian stationery untuk yeoja?" Kai baru sadar jika mereka berdua ada di ruangan alat tulis yeoja. Disini dipenuhi oleh warna pink dan soft color yang identik dengan yeoja. Ada pula buku diary yang imut, dan banyak lagi.

"Kau lupa peraturannya?" Chanyeol menatap polos kearah Kai.

"Mengikuti satu permintaan pemenang" Kai menjawab dengan ogah.

Sebenarnya jika tadi Kai menang, Kai ingin menggunakan permintaan itu untuk mengatakan 'Chanyeol, jangan ganggu hidupku lagi, pergilah'. Tapi sayangnya dia malah kalah dan harus melakukan apa yang diinginkan rivalnya itu.

"Aku ingin kau menggunakan bolpoint yeoja untuk mengerjakan semua PR ku" Chanyeol tersenyum amat tampan. Membuat Kai harus lima detik tidak berfikir tentang kalimat permintaan Chanyeol itu.

"A.. Apa?" Kai menatap horror pada Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin kau menggunakan yang ini" Chanyeol dengan santainya menunjuk bolpoint pink blue tadi.

"Aku tidak mau!" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Warna itu terlalu cewek menurutnya.

"Aish! Hanya bolpoint dan kau harus serewel ini?" Chanyeol menghentakkan kakinya frustasi.

"ehm.. bolehkah aku melihat yang disana?" Kai dengan sangat malu menunjuk rak panjang berisi jajaran ribuan bolpoint imut.

Chanyeol yang mengikuti arah tunjukan jemari Kai tersenyum.

"Fiiiuuuuf~" Chanyeol bersiul lirih lalu kekehan tawa terdengar setelahnya.

"Jangan tertawa! Aku hanya ingin melunasi taruhan kita!" Kai menggerutu sebal. Menghentakkan tangannya lalu berjalan duluan kearah rak bolpoint itu.

Mata Kai menatap antusias banyak bolpoint berbentuk cute itu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Kai yang terlihat polos.

Chanyeol kemudian berjalan menuju deretan buku diary sekedar menunggu Kai mencari bolpoint, yah.. biar Kai punya waktu privasi. Mungkin malu jika dilihat, karena sungguh memalukan seorang lelaki bingung memilih bolpoint yeoja. Haha

"Yeol, " Suara Kai terdengar dan Chanyeol segera memutar tubuhnya.

"I..ini bagaimana..?" pipi Kai bersemu merah. Tangannya terangkat dan menempelkan bolpoint yang dipilihnya disamping pipinya.

"Fiiiuuuuf~" Chanyeol bersiul lirih.

"Kawaii.." Chanyeol bergumam.

"Ne?" Kai tak begitu mendengar gumaman namja tiang didepannya.

"Ani, em.. itu bagus Kai, cocok denganmu" Chanyeol tersenyum.

Dan Kai merasa lega, pilihannya tepat. Karena menurut Kai bolpoint ini cute sekali. Berwarna soft pink dengan tutup berbentuk kepala bear.

"Kajja" Chanyeol menautkan kembali tangannya dengan tangan Kai. Anehnya Kai menurut dan berjalan beriringan.

**-Whistle-**

Setelah membeli bolpoint itu, Chanyeol dan Kai memutuskan untuk pergi ke bagian novel.

"Kau mau beli yang mana?" Chanyeol menatap antusias. Bukan menatap deretan novel disana, tetapi wajah Kai yang manis.

"Aku mau beli ini" Kai meraih sebuah novel cukup tebal.

"Whistle?" Chanyeol membaca judulnya heran. Itu novel tahun lalu.

"Ya, aku ingin membelinya sejak kelas dua, tapi uang tabunganku belum cukup. Saat sudah cukup, kau malah menjebakku sehingga uangku dirampas pencopet.. sial.." Kai tersenyum kecut.

"Ah mian, aku tak bermaksud. Kini aku yang akan mentraktirmu, pilihlah novel sebanyak yang kau mau" Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin beli ini" Kai tersenyum lembut.

"O..oke.." Chanyeol mengangguk kikuk.

"Hahaha.. aku mau beli ini" Chanyeol sedari tadi tertawa kesetanan saat membaca buku komedi ditangannya itu.

"Yeol, baca dimobilmu saja! Kau sungguh terlihat idiot!" Kai menggertutu sebal. Sungguh, ingin sekali Kai kabur jauh jauh saat Chanyeol gila dengan tawanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tangannya digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol sedari tadi.

Setelah membayar. Mereka keluar dari mall besar itu dengan dua buah es krim.

"Chanyeol, gomawo, hm.. kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku suka es krim rasa strawberry?" Kai menatap Chanyeol imut penuh selidik.

"Ehem!" Chanyeol hanya berdehem lalu melanjutkan memakan es krimnya tanpa membalas pertanyaan Kai.

**-Whistle-**

FLASHBACK OFF..

"Selesai.." Kai menyodorkan buku tugas Chanyeol ke empunya.

"Aigo.. malah tidur" Kai memandang jengah pada Chanyeol yang asyik tidur di tasnya. Ia sedikit was-was jika namja tampan itu membuat pulau di tasnya.

Jam pelajaran dimulai dan Chanyeol setia tertidur. Semua siswa termasuk guru tak ada yang berani membangunkan Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol adalah cucu pemilik SHS ini.

Bahkan Kai lah yang mengumpulkan tugas Chanyeol yang tadi disalinnya.

Kai sampai terpaksa mengikuti pelajaran dengan buku modul milik Chanyeol.

PELAJARAN JAM TERAKHIR..

"Anak-anak, minggu depan kalian ujian tengah semester, kerjakan soal halaman 35 dirumah untuk latihan" seonsaengnim mengambil seluruh bukunya dan pelajaran berakhir.

Semua siswa mulai pulang. Dan Kai masih terdiam di tempat duduknya menunggu Chanyeol bangun. Kai sampai berfikir betapa pegalnya tidur dengan kepala dimeja seperti Chanyeol.

"Kau tidur seperti orang mati, huft.. lebih baik aku lihat soalnya dulu ah, kalau bisa kerjakan sekarang saja sambil menunggumu bangun" Kai mengambil kembali buku modul Chanyeol yang sebelumnya sudah ia masukkan kedalam tas mahal milik Chanyeol.

"Halaman 35.. hm.. ini.. eh apa ini?" Kai melihat coretan tulisan tangan yang familiar di halaman soal buku modul halaman 35 itu.

"Ini kan tulisan Chanyeol.. tapi aku ragu ini pekerjaannya.." Kai mengamati soal fisika yang sudah dijawab dengan langkah-langkah rumit di halaman itu. dan jawabannya benar.

Kai jadi teringat perkataan songsaengnim tadi..

"Tak usah bangunkan Chanyeol, dia pasti juara tahun ini" dan semua teman-teman mentertawakan itu. Tapi Kai kini tahu pasti.. Chanyeol sebenarnya seorang jenius dibalik kegilaannya.

SRAKK..

Sebuah kertas terjatuh dari halaman 36.

"Aigo.. ada kertas hitam segala lagih.. ish jatuh lagih.." Kai mengambil malas kertas yang jatuh ke lantai itu.

"Kertas apa sih?" Kai sejenak mengamati kertas yang dilipat itu.

"Oh, ini kertas yang selalu dibawa Chanyeol! Bahkan kertas ini tak pernah absen dari sakunya, tumben ada disini" Kai sedari dulu sudah penasaran dengan buku itu. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah memperbolehkannya menyentuh kertas hitam itu.

Mumpung ada kesempatan..

Kai membuka, merentangkan kertas hitam yang dilipat itu.

Di kertas itu tertulis dengan spidol emas:

CARA JITU MENAKLUKAN HATI KIM JONGIN

1..Dekati dengan cara menjadi musuhnya-(done)

2..Tingkatkan intensitas bersama-(done)

3..Godailah dia, tapi jangan sering-(done)

4..Buatlah dia cemburu-(failed)

5..Jika dia tidak cemburu, tunjukkan kertas ini

6..Jika dia tidak peka, katakan terus terang perasaanmu

To:ParkChanyeol

NB:Semoga berhasil mendapatkan hati Jongin! Perjuangkan cintamu! Fighting sepupuku!

"I..IGE MWOYA?!" wajah Kai memerah malu.

"Kau sudah membacanya?" Chanyeol membuka matanya. Mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan tegap.

Matanya menatap intens pada Kai.

"Ini.." Kai merasa sudah tertangkap basah.

"Tak apa, aku memang menyuruhmu membacanya. Itu berarti cara kelima berhasil" Chanyeol meraih kertas hitam itu dari tangan Kai lalu mengeluarkan spidol emas yang ada di sakunya.

Chanyeol kemudian menuliskan 'done' pada poin ke 5.

"Chanyeol.." Kai masih bingung. Pipinya memanas.

"Bagaimana reaksimu dengan ini?" Chanyeol menunjuk kertas hitam itu.

Jujur. Jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat. Was-was menunggu jawaban Kai. Ingin rasanya Ia mati saja.

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu Yeol.." Kai menundukkan kepalanya.

"AIGO!" Chanyeol berteriak frustasi. Ia sungguh gemas dengan namja tan polos didepannya yang sok menjadi badboy dan sukses memiliki banyak mantan yeoja sexy di sekolah ini.

Ya, Kai itu punya banyak mantan yeoja sexy. Dan kini Kai single, alasannya.. ah mudah ditebak..

Semua yeoja itu sudah diancam oleh Chanyeol. Jika ada satu saja Yeoja yang berani menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Jong In, Chanyeol akan mengeluarkannya dari sekolah segera.

"Angkat kepalamu Jongin! Aku akan melakukan poin ke-6!" Chanyeol memutar kursi Kai sehingga menghadap kebelakang. Meja ChanKai memang di deretan paling belakang. Segera Chanyeol berlutut dihadapan Kai.

"Chanyeol, kau mau apa? hei bangun" Kai tidak enak hati ingin mengangkat Chanyeol berdiri.

"Diam disitu!" Chanyeol membentak Kai. Mau tak mau Kai diam duduk dikursinya.

"Jongin.. aku selalu melihatmu sejak pertama kali kau menginjakkan kakimu di sekolah ini, aku tertarik padamu. Kelas pertama, aku selalu mengawasimu, kelas kedua, aku mulai mendekatimu dengan caraku yang selalu membuat masalah padamu, itu semata untuk selalu dekat dan semakin dekat padamu, akupun merasakan cinta padamu" Chanyeol menatap lurus pada mata Kai.

Kai tak percaya itu, matanya mencari kebohongan yang ada pada mata Chanyeol, tapi nihil.

Chanyeol masih setia berlutut dihadapan Kai.

"Kini di kelas ketiga, aku tak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku ini.. ini semakin berat ketika kau makin memberontak untuk menjadikan yeoja-yeoja itu sebagai yeojacingumu" Chanyeol meraih tangan kanan Kai dan menggenggamnya lembut seakan itu benda yang amat rapuh.

"Kim Jong In.. maukah kau.. menjadi namjacinguku? Menemani hari-hariku, mengisi hatiku, setia disampingku.." tangan kiri Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah berbentuk hati.

Dibukanya dan terlihatlah sebuah cincin yeoja.

"Saranghae.. terimalah ini, jadilah kekasihku.." Chanyeol menatap memohon.

"A-aku.. aku terima" Kai mengatakan isi hatinya juga akhirnya. Seulas senyum indah terukir di bibir Kai.

Chanyeol segera mengambil cincin itu dan memakaikannya di jari manis tangan kanan Kai.

"Gomawo.. Saranghae, Jonginnie!" Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh Kai.

"Nado Saranghae. Chanyeol" Kai balas memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia.

Setelah pelukan itu lepas, Chanyeol mengenakan cincin pasangannya.

"Kau semakin cantik dari hari kehari, Jonginnie" Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan Kai.

BLUSH..

Kai tersipu dan pipinya makin merona.

"Fiiiuuuuf~" Chanyeol bersiul ketika melihat Kai tersipu. Sungguh amat cantik dimatanya.

**-Whistle-**

"Yeol, darimana kau tahu cincin ini?" Kai sedikit keheranan.

"Em, i-itu aku.. mian.. aku menguntitmu bersama Baekki noona saat kau pergi ke sebuah toko cincin pernikahan bersama noonamu yang akan menikah bulan lalu" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau melihatnya?" Kai malu sekali sekarang. Bukan masalah pergi ke tokonya. Yah pergi ke toko perhiasan termasuk sesuatu yang tabu bagi lelaki, tapi yang lebih membuat Kai malu adalah saat Chanyeol tahu bahwa dirinya menatap tanpa berkedip cincin yeoja limited edition yang indah dengan tatanan permata-permata banyak sehingga harganya mahal -yang kini digunakannya di jari manis tangan kanannya- karena dirancang oleh designer ternama dari Eropa.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkannya, Jonginnie.. dan aku memesan langsung pada designer itu sehingga pas dengan jarimu, dan pasangannya juga tentunya" Chanyeol memperlihatkan cincin pasangan laki-laki yang ada di jari manis tangan kanannya.

"Ini terlalu mahal yeol, aku tak bisa menerimanya.." Kai hendak melepas cincin itu namun dicegah Chanyeol.

"Jebal, ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dirimu Jonginnie.. kau segalanya bagiku.. gunakan ini agar kau selalu terikat denganku" Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan kesungguhannya.

Akhirnya Kai luluh juga.

"Geunde.. kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama itu? itu menjijikkan.." Kai menatap malas pada Chanyeol.

"Ani, itu panggilan sayangku pada namjachinguku" Chanyeol berkata dengan menampilkan senyuman miringnya. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menggoda Kai.

"A-aish! Terserah dirimu!" Kai tak bisa membalas perkataan Chanyeol. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah mulai dihiasi semburat merah.

"Hahaha.. neomu kyeopta.." Chanyeol mencubit kedua pipi Kai.

"Appo.." Kai menyentak kedua tangan Chanyeol yang mencubit pipinya.

"Hehe, Kajja" Chanyeol mengambil tasnya dan tas milik Kai. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Kai keluar menuju mobilnya.

**-Whistle-**

"Kai, pelan-pelan makannya, nanti tersedak" Chanyeol tersenyum gemas melihat Kai yang begitu semangat memakan es krim strawberry di mangkuknya.

"Ini enak sekali Yeol" Kai berwajah sepeti anak kecil ketika memakan es krim strawberry. Dan Chanyeol suka itu. ani.. Chanyeol cinta itu.

Chanyeol pun menyelesaikan memakan es krim chocholate di mangkuknya.

"Kenyang.." Kai akhirnya selesai dengan es krim strawberrynya.

"Fiiiuuuuf~" Chanyeol bersiul melihat senyum manis Kai.

"Kai, ada es krim di bibirmu" Chanyeol menatap intens pada Kai.

"Eh? Dimana?" Kai memajukan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya sulit.

"Di.. disini.." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan..

CHU~

Chanyeol mencium bibir Kai.

Mata Kai terbelalak kaget.

Namun melihat mata Chanyeol yang perlahan menutup, Kai akhirnya mengikuti Chanyeol untuk menutup matanya.

Ciuman yang penuh dengan rasa cinta. Lembut dan hangat. Strawberry dan Chocolate menyatu.. manis.. dan nyaman.

**-Whistle-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

Bagaimana?

Aku selalu merasa ChanKai FF itu harusnya ceria, dan aku suka ChanKai ceria!

Ternyata Baekhyun itu Cuma sepupunya Chanyeol. Gak lebih,

Deg-degan waktu Chanyeol mau ngelakuin poin ke-6..

Dan ternyata Chanyeol selalu memperhatikan Kai selama ini, wah gak kebayang betapa cintanya Chanyeol..

Disini terlalu cepat ya.. tapi sudahlah, hanya cerita sehari kok.. Cuma kebanyakan flashbacknya,, hehe

Review jangan lupa ya

Makasih yang udah mau baca ff ini,

Yang mau sequel review aja oke..?


End file.
